


When Worlds Collide

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. The Siblings Are Born

Lily and James Potter had moved into a small house in London when Lily started to show. They had found the place and were waiting for James’ friends to show up. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had finally shown up and they went inside. Remus looked haggard from a recent transformation.  
“What’s going on Prongs?” Sirius asked  
“Well, Lily and I are expecting soon and I want you, Padfoot to be godfather.” James said and Lily nodded. Sirius was silent for a moment but he agreed. Erin Potter was born a few weeks later and when they brought her home, Sirius and Remus were already waiting. They both saw the newborn and were amazed.  
“Is this her?” Remus asked  
“Yeah, this is Erin.” James said  
“She’s beautiful like her mother.” Sirius said and they each got to hold the baby. Erin was unsure why sometimes Sirius showed up as both a human and a dog but she didn’t care since she had someone to play with. James and Lily, even though 17 and out of school, were ready for a child. Erin was a surprise, but a happy surprise, and they saw how much fun Remus and Sirius were having fun playing with her. They kept wondering what their life would be if there was another child running around. When Erin turned two, Lily was pregnant with her second child and Erin’s little brother. Harry was born and they made Sirius godfather while Peter was Secret Keeper. The peace didn’t last since a Dark Wizard had heard of a prophecy and the Potters went to Godric’s Hollow to hide.  
Erin was three and once she heard the door open, she went to hide just like her parents told her to do. Once the house was quiet, Erin came out of hiding but heard the door open again and went back to hide. She cracked the door to the pantry open enough to see who it was.  
“Uncle Sevy?” she said finally realizing that it was her Uncle Severus Snape.  
“Erin, stay right there dear.” he said and she nodded. He saw James in the living room and went to the nursery to find Lily protecting her son. Snape came back downstairs holding baby Harry in his arms. He had moved James so Erin wouldn’t see her father’s corpse. He sat on the steps and still held Harry.  
“Erin?” he called “Erin, it’s safe dear.” and Erin came into the living room. She saw that Snape was crying but wasn’t sure why.  
“Uncle Sevy what’s wrong?” she asked  
“Your parents are gone, little one.” he said and she wasn’t sure on what he meant. Hagrid came and picked up the siblings.  
“Be good, little one.” Snape said giving her a kiss on the top of her head before the Groundskeeper took off. Erin saw that they were going to a house and she gave the Groundskeeper a sad look. He didn’t know what to say to her but as he landed she saw two people standing outside the house. It was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. They left with a letter and in the morning Erin looked up to see Vernon Dursley standing in his doorway. She protectively grabbed her little brother but it was hard since he was a little heavy and Vernon let her go in the house. He did read the letters that were left. Erin made it her duty to take care of her little brother. Dudley tried to pick on Harry but Erin always stopped it or she picked on him.  
Erin wasn’t sure on what to do once she got her letter when she turned 11-years-old knowing that she would be gone for a year. She did promise to write everyday and she was off. Hagrid showed her around Diagon Alley. She got what she needed for school and managed to get on the train. She got to Hogwarts Castle and was impressed at how big it was. She waited for her name to be called and saw Snape sitting at the High Table. He smiled knowing that she finally made it. She was sorted into Gryffindor but Snape wasn’t mad since she was happy. She made it through her first year without a problem and even enjoyed her second year. Harry finally got his letter and she was excited.  
She showed him around Diagon Alley for his first year. Hagrid went with them to make sure that they got everything. Erin helped Harry adjust to being on a train and went to find her seat. A blonde boy, Draco Malfoy, watched her run by and then back to Harry.  
“Who was that?” he asked  
“That was my older sister Erin.” Harry said  
“How much older?” Malfoy asked  
“Two years older.” Harry said and was wondering why Malfoy was suddenly interested. What Harry didn’t know was that Malfoy was liking Erin. Erin helped her little brother whenever she could and was even surprised that they won the House Cup. Erin saw at the Slytherin table one of her classmates, Clementine Moore, was glaring at her and now Erin had a rival. Meanwhile, Headmaster Dumbledore was looking at a ring and noticed that there was something wrong with it. There was a red liquid within the ring and wanted to know what it was. He found a book that was full of anything cosmic. He found that it was one of six special stones and was wondering what it meant. Meanwhile, in New York Doctor Stephen Strange, was going through his many books and one started shaking. It was his book on everything cosmic and found the page on the Infinity Stones and teleported himself to the Avengers Compound which made the ones there jump.  
“We got a problem.” Strange said and he made a team of himself, Thor, Loki, Azura, Tony, and  
Peter. Activating his sling ring, Stephen teleported them to the gates of a castle that was actually a school.  
“Guys, incoming!” Peter said and everyone got into defensive stances. Snape and McGonagall were waiting for them.  
“Wait, we’re here to help.” Stephen said and looked to see that the Headmaster was there.  
“We were expecting you.” he said and he led them up the pathway and stopped at the doors to the Great Hall and told them to wait.  
“Everyone, meet our honored guests .” Dumbledore said making the doors to the Great Hall open to reveal the team standing in the doorway. Peter was nervous to be in such a huge dining hall but a nudge from the others, he went up to be Sorted and wound up in Gryffindor. The older team members sat at the table with the other professors. “You will be substitutes if one of the professors can’t make it to a class.” Dumbledore said and they nodded. They were shown to their rooms but Azura and Loki got the Shrieking Shack so they could have privacy. The teams were going to start shadowing the professors the next day to see what they needed to do just in case that they were needed.


	2. Preparing for the Tournament

The next morning, Peter was nervous but he did make friends with the Potter Siblings. He looked to see that his teammates were outside talking.   
“Do we have an idea on where it is?” Tony asked as he sat down   
“Not yet since everyone is busy and now they’re getting ready for some tournament.” Stephen said   
“Tournament?” Azura asked with a raised eyebrow  
“They’re calling the Tri-Wizard Tournament.” Stephen said   
“Is there any fighting involved?” Thor asked and in unison Tony, Loki, and Azura all rolled their eyes in annoyance but Stephen was the only one who saw it.   
“No, but three tasks are to overcome by three students chosen from each of the three schools.” Stephen said “We may need a person on the inside.”   
They looked to see that Peter was watching them and he nodded knowing that if they needed help then they were going to get it.   
They didn’t know that Peter had to put his name in the Goblet of Fire in order to compete. The others; Cedric from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, had already put their names in the Goblet. Peter was unsure if he wanted to compete or not. So, in order to clear his nerves he went to the Quidditch pitch and made a web hammock from the goal posts and laid down in it. It wasn’t long when he heard the sound of flapping wings to see that Azura had found him in the form of a barn owl.   
“I figured that I would find you here.” she said   
“I don’t know what to do Sis and I’m not sure that I’m old enough.” he said sitting up  
“I can talk to one of the professors to see what it takes to compete.” she said   
“I’m not old enough.” Peter said which made Azura ruffle her feathers  
“Then I’ll do it.” She said and tilted her head to the side to tell him that it was time to go. Since there was still time. The competitors were chosen but the whole school was in a frenzy when Harry’s name was called.   
“Of course, Potter wants to compete.” Clementine said “He loves the attention.” Erin heard what she said and walked towards her. She backhanded Clementine causing the Great Hall to go quiet.   
“You always have to open your big mouth don’t you?” Erin said “This is why I never liked you.”   
“You’re the same way, always looking for attention.” Clementine said and was about to backhand Erin when she felt someone grab her hand. It was Loki, in full Asgardian armor, he was wearing the green set of armor that he wore when he helped to fight Hela but it was his helmet that he wore during the attack on New York that made Clementine freeze in her tracks. Erin on the other hand was amazed at how intimidating he was, he let go of her hand and watched as she ran off.   
“I’ve never liked people who bully others for fun.” he said and changed back to his regular outfit which was the outfit he wore while fighting the Dark Elves. Azura felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine.   
“That was pretty scary there Rock of Ages.” Tony said jokingly while Loki grinned.  
“I was scared in a good way.” Azura said as she brought her lips to Loki’s ear “You should be more intimidating in the bedroom.” she said in a whisper.  
“You little minx, careful.” he said knowing what she meant.  
“Get a room.” Tony said and they both just laughed. Dumbledore knew that Stephen’s team were only substitute teachers but they were also heroes.   
“If one of the students is injured, then one of you will take his or her place.” he said  
“I’ll do it.” Azura said and the wise Headmaster nodded. To practice for the First Task, Erin and Harry were in the field with her trying to tell him that he can use a wand. Azura was coming towards Hagrid’s shack to start a class when she spotted them. She let them practice and taught her class as best as she could. Meanwhile, Moody was teaching his class but he had Loki shadow. The God of Mischief was a little distracted since he was worried that the Tasks were going to be harmful but he remembered that his lady was tougher than that. He came up with an idea to give her something to show he cared and waited until class was over.   
“Professor Laufeyson?” a voice called and he turned around to see that it was Erin who called his name.   
“Yes?” he asked a little taken aback at being called “Professor”  
“I didn't thank you for stopping that fight.” she said   
“It’s alright.” he said and she left with him shaking his head. He headed outside to see that she was teaching a double class.   
She’s going to be tired after this he thought and went to find Stephen. They headed to the village and found the sweet store. Honeydukes wasn’t busy so they had plenty of time to browse. Loki got some crystallized pineapple for him and Azura to share and then they headed back to the school but Loki still wanted to give her a gift that she could keep. He knew that he would have to go to Diagon Alley for that. He would figure it out later and headed back to the school. They returned to see that Azura was done with her class and was now overseeing the Potter Sibling’s training.   
“She’s a hard worker.” Stephen said  
“Sometimes, she works too hard.” Loki said knowing that the reason why she was a hard worker was to show that she wasn’t afraid of anything and to be counted as an Asgardian. Loki could see the struggle of being wanted in her eyes and he felt like his heart was breaking in two for her. He waited for them to finish and Stephen left so they can have some time alone.   
He conjured a blanket for the both of them and she flopped down on it without hesitation.   
He laid down next to her and noticed that she was starting to cry.  
“Who made you cry, love?” Loki asked concerned  
“It’s just that I know I’ll never be a good fighter because of what I am.” she said her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
“Darling, you are fighter.” he said taking her hands in his “You’ve fought for me countless times.”   
“That’s true, I did.” she said   
“You’ve even fought by my side.” he said and she saw that he was transforming into his Jotun form “Plus, you’re the only person who hasn’t run in fear cause of this.” she knew that he was right and she did love him for who he was and not what he was. He embraced her in a hug with her head in the crook of his neck. He held her close as she started to cry again.  
“Dry your eyes, dear.” he said “Tears of sadness doesn’t suit a lady as beautiful as you.”   
She dried her tears and looked into his emerald green eyes. He brushed his thumb along her cheek while his hand was cupping her face.  
“You are an Asgardian no matter what and if you don’t see it right now, you are a Queen.” he said   
“A queen?” she said   
“Yes, you’re my Queen.” he said with a laugh and he brought her close to peck her lips. “The most beautiful queen I’ve ever seen.” he laid down with her head on his chest, her ear right above his heart. She listened to his heartbeat.  
“Hear that sound, dove?” he asked while he ran his fingers through her hair  
“Yeah.” she said   
“As long as you can hear that sound, I’ll always be there for you.” he said giving her forehead a kiss. She knew that those were the same words she told him when he felt like no one loved him.  
They stayed like that for awhile until Tony found them. The billionaire jerked his head towards the castle letting them know that it was almost time for dinner. Loki wrapped his arm around Azura’s waist as they walked up to the castle. Peter saw them come in and gave them a small wave. They waved back and got to their spots. Erin found a roll and flung it at her little brother, once he looked in her direction she turned her head to the side with an innocent look on her face. Peter saw it and laughed knowing that food fights always broke out at his house.   
Later, Azura took to patrolling the grounds at night in her tiger form and saw that Hagrid was heading outside and going into the woods. Quickly changing her color from orange to black to avoid being seen. She saw that he was going to check on the first task. The forest lit up due to the flames of four dragons. She saw enough and headed back to the Shrieking Shack for a good night’s sleep. Hagrid was taking care of his class so Azura had time to herself, so she decided to check on anyone else that was substituting. She got to Potions and saw that Peter was refilling his web shooters. She left and went to check on Defense Against the Dark Arts which was being taught by Moody.   
Geez, does this guy ever take a break? She thought as she was watching him teach about the three Forbidden Spells. She instantly regretted it when Moody pulled out a kind of spider and she froze. She did manage to quietly slip out of the classroom to catch her breath. She looked to see that Stephen was coming from the library.  
“Are you alright?” he asked  
“Just saw a spider in the classroom and had to get out.” she said then looked up and down the hallway. The team had a meeting right before dinner to see how everyone was adjusting to the classes and the school itself. Peter was ready to see the First Task which was right around the corner. They headed to their rooms for some sleep before the First Task, but Azura couldn’t sleep but it was until Loki wrapped his arm around her in his sleep and brought her close to where she could hear his heartbeat again. She fell asleep finally after listening to it for a few minutes. She was woken up to hear Tony knocking on the door telling them that the team was going to get a good spot for the task. They raced outside to catch up but Azura had to hang back so she can be ready to tag in if a champion got injured.


	3. The First Task

The Quidditch pitch was changed to an arena to accommodate the huge beasts. Tony and the others had found room in the teacher’s box. Tony looked for Azura but couldn’t find her.  
“Where’s Little Sparrow?” he asked  
“She’s an alternate and has to stay in the champion’s tent so she can be ready.” Stephen asked and Azura was getting into a set of clothes similar to what the champions wore with her last name on the back of the shirt. Dumbledore came to check on everyone and to give the champions a pep talk.   
“Professor Stark.” he said “How are we doing today?”   
“I’m alright.” she said and her eyes gained a golden glow but her pupils were dilated into slits.  
“How are you doing that?” Fleur asked   
“I was born with it.” Azura said and tightened her gloves. She wasn’t sure on which of the champions she was going to be the replacement for but she was going to find out sooner or later. Cedric went first to face his dragon, a silvery-blue dragon called the Swedish Short-Snout. Azura changed her eyes to a Peregrine falcon’s to see that in the middle of the rocky arena was a clutch of eggs sitting in a nest but there was a golden egg in the middle of clutch. Harry watched as her eyes went back to the topaz gold.   
“That was pretty cool.” he said and she smiled  
“That’s not at all that I can do.” she said and hearing the tent flutter open revealed a smiling Loki.   
“I had to go to the village to get you something.” he said and held out a box. Azura opened it to reveal a necklace with the saying “My Queen” in Norse runes.   
“This is for me?” she asked and he nodded. He helped her put the necklace on and it rested right above her heart just like he planned.   
“I have to get back to the others but I want you to promise me that you won't get hurt.” Loki said   
“I promise.” she said and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before joining the others. Harry could see the love between the two and hoped that Malfoy would be caring for his sister.   
The four of them jumped when they heard that Cedric had gotten the Golden Egg. Fleur was next in line and went to face a Welsh Green dragon. What everyone didn’t know was that the dragon was given a poison that made it more aggressive than what it was normally was. Fleur was gravely injured.  
“Do we have a substitute for Ms. Delacour?” Barty Crouch Sr. and his question was answered when he heard the scraping of metal against the rocks. Azura had arrived and activated Gabriel to cover her in Iron Dragon, her own suit of armor. The suit lived up to its name with it being a draconic version of her dad’s Iron Man suit. The Welsh Green found her and let out a blast of flame which she countered using the wings on the back of the suit.  
“Ms. Stark, the suit can’t take much more of this heat.” Gabriel said worried  
“Fine, then let’s get Antartic with it.” she said  
“So, it’s time to bring out Boy?” Gabriel asked  
“Yeah, bring out Atreus.” she said and another suit of armor, slightly bigger, covered Iron Dragon with an icy blue. This was Atreus, similar to Tony’s Hulkbuster but also different, a suit of armor designed to take on anything that wasn’t from Earth. The two came up with the name when Azura was playing the new God of War game where Kratos had a son named Atreus but that was to cover up his true name of Loki. She knew that the name had double meaning and that’s why she picked it. Unleashing a blast of ice that had a temperature of below freezing, Azura froze the enraged Welsh Green to the side of the rocky arena   
“Remind me to not make her mad.” Thor said and Loki chuckled  
“I think she’s beautiful when she’s mad.” Loki said with a smile and watched as she snatched up the Golden Egg.   
“Ms. Stark, we need to get a sample of the dragon’s blood to see what made it go into a frenzy.” Gabriel said and she did get a sample for Stephen to run tests. She held up the egg and was told to head back into the champions tent. Getting out of Atreus, it returned to its snake-like bracelet on her wrist and Iron Dragon went back to its dragon-shaped bracelet on her other wrist.   
“That’s how you get stuff done where I come from.” she said as she sat down. Krum went next to face his dragon which was a Chinese-Fireball.   
“Is that dragon going to be alright?” Harry asked  
“Yeah, I only froze it to keep it from going on a complete rampage but I didn’t kill it.” she said as she held up the sample of the dragon’s blood. Stephen, I might have something for you my friend. She said through telepathy. The others were watching Krum and something caught Stephen’s eye but before he could get a good look at what it was, he heard Azura’s voice in his head telling him that she has something.   
“I’ll be back.” Stephen said and levitated towards the champion’s tent. He found that it was only her, Cedric, and Harry in the tent. She held up the vial of dragon’s blood and he took a look at it.  
“There was a rage poison in it and there’s one organization that can do that.” Stephen said  
“One?” Azura said with a slight growl  
“Hydra.” Stephen said and took a step back when he saw that Azura’s eyes had changed to a red color with the pupils dilated into slits. This was a sign that an Animorph was really irritated. Loki sensing his mate’s growing anger, quickly made a clone and it raced towards the tent. Sensing the smell of freshly fallen snow on the air, she knew it was her mate arriving.   
“What’s going on?” he asked  
“Hydra managed to follow us.” Stephen said  
“Hydra?” Loki asked clearly haven’t heard of this organization before  
“It was formed during World War II when a Nazi named Johann Schmidt wanted to create a weapon to destroy the Allied Forces using the one thing that he found in Germany.” Stephen said and Azura knew where this was going and braced herself for the reaction.  
“Weapon?” Loki asked wanting Stephen to continue  
“He was hoping to use the power of the Tesseract to create his weapons but Steve Rogers stopped him and put an end to Hydra.” Stephen said  
“The damned thing didn’t show up again until my granddad Howard found it.” Azura said knowing that it was going to go around until it hit her family. “He wanted to study it but he gave it to SHIELD, where it stayed until the Invasion.” she had a right to be upset with that organization and was even more upset that the Allfather was stupid enough to leave an artifact like that on Earth. Loki knew that he did steal the Tesseract but that was part of his plan to keep her safe.   
“I have a feeling that some of this is my fault.” he said   
“Don’t ever blame yourself again.” she said sternly “It wasn’t your fault and if that psycho ever shows his face, he’s going to regret it.” and slammed her draconic tail on the ground barely making a dent into the earth. She calmed down when they heard that Krum had gotten the egg but was docked points due to the dragon smashing some of the real eggs. Harry was next and was up against the Hungarian Horntail. The beast lived up to its name with spikes on its tail and it had an attitude streak a mile long. Erin was in a panic once the beast got loose but feeling Draco’s hand on her shoulder, she calmed down.  
“He’ll be fine.” he said and Tony sent Thor to go check on the boy, if there was one thing that Tony Stark understood it was family.   
“How’s it looking Point Break?” Tony asked  
“The dragon has chased him to the castle and is now heading this way.” Thor said and followed Harry back to the arena. He grabbed the egg and with that, the First Task was over.   
“You scared me half to death you idiot.” Erin said not knowing whether to hug or smack her little brother.   
“Sorry, Sis.” Harry said and she just hugged him. A few boxes arrived and Erin found a dress in one of the boxes and in the box was a letter that was addressed to her.  
Dear Erin,   
Your mother left this in my possession before she died. It's time it was returned to you. Wear it well.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

Azura saw that the dress was a purple floor length that had straps criss crossed at the back. t She smiled and picked out a blue dress that was held up by one strap.   
“Ready?” Azura asked while putting her hair up in a half-ponytail that Frigga taught her and Erin nodded. Draco had gotten to the Great Hall to wait with the others. Tony was wearing a regular tuxedo with Thor wearing a dark purple shirt with a plum jacket and pants, Stephen wore a silver suit but he kept the Eye of Agamotto and the Cloak of Levitation on and Loki wore an all black suit with a black tie. He knew that this was his lady’s favorite suit “Oh, my God.” Thor said as he saw Erin, Azura, and Hermione stand at the top of the stairs. They glided down the stairs before Krum took Hermione inside since the champions started the dance. Draco took Erin’s hand and was overwhelmed by her beauty and Loki kneeled while holding his hand out for Azura. She took it so he can stand up and they all went inside to dance. Snape and the other teachers watched the students dance, it took Snape a second to recognize Erin dancing with Draco. Tony watched as Loki and Azura danced and he couldn’t be prouder of the two of them. They knew that the second task was going next after this but they didn’t want to spoil the mood. Tony was shocked that Thor wanted to dance with Azura and she didn’t mind. Erin even danced with her little brother it wasn’t as awkward as watching Hagrid dance with Madame Maxime. The teams went to bed knowing that they were going to have a hell of a time with the Second Task for the next week or so.


	4. Trouble in the Deep

Erin woke up extra early and found that Peter was also awake.   
“Can’t sleep either huh?” she asked  
“Yeah, it’s cause our job here just got more complicated than we thought.” Peter said. He wasn’t the only ones that were awake, Tony and Stephen were discussing the dragon’s blood. Thor had joined them a second later. “What’s going on?” He asked  
“Somehow Hydra has found us.” Stephen said he knew that Thor learned about the organization from Steve and they were all on high alert. Azura was acting jumpy as ever knowing that Hydra was around somewhere but she didn’t have time to worry about that since she had to get ready for the second task. She knew that the Second Task was at the Black Lake that was on the school’s grounds. She changed into a regular bathing suit, and found the lake that was in the Forbidden Forest and dived in. Transforming into a dolphin, she explored the lake. Her instincts were going off so she headed towards the surface to take a look. It was her dad.  
“What’s up Little Sparrow?” he asked with a smile  
“Just training is all.” she said “Is something wrong?” and he shook his head and an idea came to him.   
“The clue said to find something within an hour right?” he asked  
“Yeah.” she said and he held up a bag of water toys that are supposed to sink. She knew where this was going, he was going to time her.   
“FRIDAY, start a stopwatch would you?” Tony asked  
“Of course, Mr. Stark.” FRIDAY said and Tony gave her the turn-around gesture so she wouldn’t cheat. But she did hear the splashes as the rings hit the water.   
“Go!” Tony said and she dove under. She counted five rings so she transformed into a Chinese dragon to catch them all. She caught all the rings before they reached the bottom of the lake. Tony watched the stopwatch tick away and within ten minutes, she breached the surface with one of rings on her horn.   
“Damn.” Tony said as she dropped the rings next to him and he then threw one of the diving sticks that was the same color of the lake but she found it in five minutes. He gave up knowing that she had the Second Task in the bag. She walked onto the shore and shook the water off of her scales to dry herself off. She transformed back into human form and went to take a shower so she can be ready for lunch. She always kept her necklace on and she even helped Erin and Harry figure out a way to breathe underwater. Loki found her in the library and tossed her an apple so she can have something to snack on.   
“Missed you at breakfast.” he said  
“I was training for the second task.” she said and looked to see that Moody had walked into the library.   
“Hello, Professor Moody.” Erin said cheerily  
“Hello.” he said “Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office.” Erin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Loki, and Azura stood up.   
“Not you Ms. Stark or you Potters just Weasley, Granger, and Mr. Laufeyson.” Professor Moody said.   
“Good luck you guys.” Erin said and Loki pecked Azura’s cheek before leaving with Ron and Hermione. The three went back to studying and they fell asleep. Thor found them and he woke Azura up and said that the second task was starting. Quickly changing into the swimsuit that was provided to her, she raced to the Black Lake and found the tower that the champions were supposed to meet at. Dumbledore explained that something was stolen from the champions the night before and they had one hour to retrieve it. Azura climbed to the top of the tower and waited for the sound of cannon. It went off and she dived with a somersault that turned into a front flip for some flair. She plunged into the murky water and transformed into a mermaid form that had the tail of a water dragon. The scales were a mix of blues, purples, and greens and they even made a covering for her chest.   
She felt gills on either side of her neck and she blasted off. Her golden eyes picked out the movement of the Grindylows in the kelp forest but she proved too fast for them. She saw a mermaid take off and followed it. There was an underwater ruin and in front of an arch were the treasures. She saw that the treasures were actually people, she saw Ron, Hermione, Cho, and Loki. She turned to see that Cedric had gotten there and a second later Harry also arrived.   
“Are you going to be alright?” she asked and Harry nodded. A cold wave went crashing down Azura’s spine and turned to see a shark coming. She realized that it was Krum picking up Hermione. She turned her tail tip into a blade and cut the kelp that was tied to Loki’s ankle.   
“See you at the surface.” she said and wrapped her arm around Loki’s waist and headed upwards. Harry saved Ron and followed behind her. Cedric and Cho were the first ones to breach the surface, followed by Krum and Hermione, Azura and Loki were next with him having a confused look on his face. They got to one of the towers so everyone could dry off.   
“I didn’t know that we were doing a recreation of ‘The Little Mermaid’” Tony said jokingly. Erin came up looking worried.   
“Where’s Harry?” she asked  
“I think he’s still down there.” Cedric said  
“I can go back down there and find him.” Azura offered but as soon as she was about to dive back under when he came up. Dumbledore and Barty headed towards the champions to tell them that Cedric was in first place, Harry in second place, Azura in third place, and Krum in last place.   
“Third place isn't bad.” Tony said and she knew that he was right. They headed back to the school grounds and Barty Crouch Sr. had taken Harry aside for a little chat. Erin stayed behind to wait for him.  
“What the hell was that about?” she asked  
“Mr. Crouch was telling me that we were the same in losing family.” he said and Erin knew that wasn’t true since he had her. Classes resumed to give everyone a break from the Second Task. Erin was in her Potions class and was trying to ignore Clementine being a bully.  
“Ms. Moore that is enough.” Professor Snape said and then he dismissed the class but asked Erin to stay behind.  
“Is everything alright?” he asked  
“Yeah, it’s just these tasks are making me nervous and I feel like someone is after me and Harry.” she said   
“I assure you there is one task left and then we’ll be done with the whole thing.” he said.   
“Ok, Uncle Severus.” she said  
“How are things between you and Mr. Malfoy?” he asked  
“Things are good.” she said and he nodded.  
“Well, you run off to your next class but I’ll be there for you if you need to talk.” he said and gave her a hug. She was glad to have him as part of her family since he was her mother’s best friend. She knew that he and her dad had their rivalry but that dissolved once she was born. She went to her next class with a spring in her step. Meanwhile, Peter was keeping an eye on the castle but all he could see was the Quidditch pitch was being converted into a maze for the final task. He didn’t see anything and went to report to Tony. Thor also kept a vigil in the village but he didn’t find anything either. Azura kept a vigil in the woods but was immediately chased out of the Forbidden Forest by Aragog’s children when she wondered a little too far.   
She stayed in her black cat form and insisted that Loki carry her everywhere. Whenever she transformed her necklace always turned into a collar. She finally calmed down and transformed back into human form. Stephen raised an eyebrow to ask what was wrong.  
“Giant spiders.” she said and shivered to rid herself of the memory. Erin overheard and knew what she was talking about.  
“Harry and Ron had to go in there to get info on the Chamber of Secrets two years ago.” she said “Ron didn’t sleep for a week.”   
“Info?” Azura asked   
“Yeah, we had in incident were a couple of the students were frozen and they wanted to know why.” Erin said  
“Did they find out what it was?” Loki asked  
“Yeah, it was a giant snake called a Basilisk.” Erin said “Harry almost died that year.” Azura did hear about a giant serpent but she was thinking of the infamous Midgard serpent Jormungandr.   
“He did survive thanks to Fawkes the phoenix and school resumed.” Erin said and Azura nodded in agreement. Azura felt a shiver run down her spine and her eyes gained an odd amber color for a second.   
“What was that?” Erin asked  
“Think of it like a sixth sense and it was going haywire.” Azura said and she looked at the Quidditch pitch to see the maze growing. That’s where the final task is going to be she thought and they headed to the castle for dinner.   
“Is everything alright?” Hermione asked Erin as she sat down  
“Yeah, it’s just nerves I guess.” Erin said and she wasn’t the only one that had nerves since Azura was also jumpy but after a reassuring pat on the shoulder by Loki, she calmed down. They headed to the Shrieking Shack to get some sleep but Azura kept tossing and turning in her sleep. She woke up in a cold sweat and looked around.  
“Come back to bed, love.” Loki said sleepily and she did. Loki wrapped his arms around her in a protective cage and intertwined his fingers with hers. She slept easier knowing that she always had him next to her in case she needed him which she would always need him by her side.


	5. The Final Task

“Miss Stark?” Gabriel called the next morning waking her up.  
“Hmmm?” Azura asked sleepily  
“It’s time to wake up.” Gabriel said and she groaned which Gabriel interpreted it as “Five more minutes”.   
“No five more minutes Miss Stark, everyone is waiting for you and Mr. Laufeyson.” Gabriel said and she groaned again which made Loki chuckle. They headed towards the castle to see that the others were in front of the Great Hall.  
“What’s the emergency?” Azura said trying to stifle a yawn.  
“The dragon that Hydra poisoned has died.” Stephen said  
“Do we know where the Hydra agent is hiding?” Tony asked  
“Not yet and I have everyone looking.” Stephen replied  
“I haven’t found anything in the castle.” Peter said  
“Nothing in the village.” Thor said and they decided to go ahead and get some breakfast. They were quiet through the whole meal and were even silent during their classes that some had to shadow. Erin could tell that something was wrong and she watched as Azura transformed into a midnight purple dragon. Stephen had a piece of paper rolled up in a glass container and attached it to her leg. He knew that it would duplicate and be sent to Asgard once the original letter was sent. Stephen used his sling ring to open a portal to the Compound and she took off in a single wingbeat. Steve and his friend Bucky had just come back from a morning run when they spotted her flying towards them.   
“Hey, kid long time no see.” Bucky said and patted her head  
“I have a delivery from Stephen.” she said and she showed them the glass container on her leg. Steve took it and the letter was saying to check on anything that was cosmic related.   
“Alright, we’ll start looking when more people get here and I’ll also let T’Challa know.” Steve said  
“Better get back just in case they need you.” Bucky said and she headed back with ease. Stephen saw her flying over the school grounds to see that she was back.   
“How’d it go?” he asked as she landed  
“Without any hitches and the letter has been sent to Asgard.” she said  
“Good. Great work.” Stephen said scratching her neck which made her go limp and she fell on her side. She got up and transformed back into human form and Stephen saw the necklace.  
“A gift from Loki.” she said and went to find something to eat. Peter saw her walking down a hallway to head towards the library to see if it had anything on the maze. She opened the doors to see a sleeping Loki at one of the desks. She woke him up with a light caress and he smiled to see that she was back.   
“Been working hard?” she said  
“Yes, but to no avail.” he said and closed the book he was reading before standing up. They left the library and Azura looked out the window to see that the maze had fully grown and it wasn’t long before she had to go in there.  
The day of the third task had arrived and she met with the other champions at the start of the maze and waited for Dumbledore to explain the rules. There was no time limit and she was to enter the maze after Harry then Krum was to enter the maze after her. Dumbledore did warn them to be careful in the maze. She looked up to see that her team was there and she could tell that they were nervous. Erin gave Harry a cheerful wave to tell him that she was cheering for him. The cannon sounded it was time and into the maze they went. Azura transformed halfway into a cat so she can sense any movements coming her way. She knew that Cedric and Harry weren’t too far ahead of her but she knew that Krum was somewhere behind her.   
Meanwhile, outside the maze everyone was waiting to see who would come out with the Cup.   
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Tony said and Loki nodded in agreement knowing that anything could happen in the maze. She did catch up with Harry who was happy to see her. Her ears started to pick up movement and found out that it was Cedric but a second later, Krum showed up. Azura roundhouse kicked him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.  
“He was under some kind of spell.” she said and she felt the wind started picking up which made the three of them bolt towards the Cup. Cedric was getting tied up by the maze’s roots but Harry saved him and they caught up with her.   
“Take it.” Cedric said  
“We’ll take it together.” Harry said and they all grabbed it. The Cup took them to a cemetery and Azura tried to stand since it was the first time she traveled with a Portkey.  
“Harry, the Cup’s a Portkey.” Cedric said  
“You think?” Azura said jokingly as she finally steadied herself. Harry noticed that something was wrong and Wormtail arrived carrying something odd in his arms. Cedric was killed and Azura was going to be next when a shadow came out of nowhere and spared her. The shadow kicked her and she rolled a little. Harry was trapped by headstone and Azura had to focus on the shadow. She recovered and and launched a punch, the shadow caught it and her sharp eyesight caught the Hydra logo. Their fight continued while the gathered Death Eaters watched. Azura pinned the Hydra agent and turned her nails into claws getting ready to finish him off.  
“Why are you here?” she asked  
“Hail Hydra.” was all the agent said before crushing a cyanide pill and killed himself.  
“Dammit!” Azura barked and got up before kicking the agent in a fit of rage almost unleashing her full Asgardian strength. She turned to see that the Death Eaters were watching her but were stopped when the resurrected Voldemort wanted a duel with Harry. Azura ducked for cover to recover a little and saw that Harry also ducked for cover.   
“We can’t stay here that much longer.” she said and in a last ditch effort, they distracted Voldemort long enough to get not only the Cup but also Cedric’s body.   
“I’m never doing that again.” She said  
“Little Sparrow!” Tony said and raced to the maze with Loki right behind him. They both hugged her and she hissed in pain.  
“A few bruises here and there.” she said when she saw their concerned faces. “It was Hydra alright, but before I could get an answer the bastard swallowed a cyanide pill.” Tony looked over to see that Erin was hugging a grieving Harry and knew that the Tournament had its first casualty.   
“He’s back, Voldemort’s back.” Harry said and Erin lost all color in her face.   
“Are you sure?” she asked even though she knew her little brother wasn’t a liar.  
“He’s back, I saw it.” he said and he hugged her a little tighter.   
“It’s not your fault, it’s not your fault.” she said and she looked to the Avengers for help.  
“We’ll help fight cause it seems that half of this is our mess as well.” Stephen said and she nodded. Moody took Harry to get his arm looked at it but luckily Azura sensed a trap and sent him flying with a repulsor blast. Moody transformed into Barty Crouch Jr. and Dumbledore saw the Dark Mark on Crouch’s arm. Not another one Azura thought in annoyance since she wasn’t sure on which group was worse. Dumbledore had Crouch sent back to Azkaban and they held a funeral for Cedric the next day. Never had the castle been so quiet and after the funeral, the other two schools left heading back to their schools.   
“Aren’t you guys leaving as well?” Ron asked  
“Nope, we’re staying now that we know who we’re up against.” Peter said and he stood up to see a raven head their way. “Hey, guys we have an incoming bird.” and that made the others look up to see two ravens not just one.   
“Great.” Loki growled knowing who those ravens belonged to and Thor took the letter from one of the ravens so they can head back to Asgard.  
“It says that father will look into the matter and help us.” Thor said  
“That’s a first.” Azura said briskly which caused the God of Thunder to glare at her. Her eyes gained a golden glow knowing that there was going to be a fight.   
“Have care with what you say.” Thor said warning her but she wasn’t going to be intimidated by him.   
“It’s true, your father never cared to help out and he’d rather sweep all his problems under the rug and forget about them.” she said   
Thor took a step towards her as if daring her to say something else, in which she did.  
“Need I remind you about your father’s dislike towards my mate?” she said and her eyes darkened from gold to amber.   
“My father has never shown dislike towards my brother.” Thor said and Azura let out a laugh that sounded like a bark.  
“Seriously?” she said “Odin favored you over Loki at every possibility to prove his whole ‘Both were born to be kings but one can rise to the throne.’ It makes me sick.” Tony and Stephen both looked at one another saying “I’m not stopping that fight.” Peter had a confused look on his face as he kept looking between Azura and Thor to see who would throw the first punch.   
“Do not anger me.” Thor said and that’s when Azura’s eyes regained that red color with slitted pupils when she was really irritated.   
“You can’t handle the truth that Odin never loved Loki he said so himself after your fight on the Bifrost!” she said while Thor wondered where she heard about it, she gave him an unexpected right hook that sent him reeling. He placed his hand on Mjolnir’s handle but that’s when Tony stepped in front of him and Stephen stepped in front of her.   
“That’s enough Little Sparrow.” Tony said and her eyes went back to the topaz gold. Erin saw the whole thing for a second before she was told that it was time to leave. She went to catch up to her little brother and his friends. They also boarded the train since Dumbledore had found them a place to live during the summer break. It wasn’t too far from the Dursley’s so Erin and Harry had someone to talk to during the summer.


	6. Terror in Pink

Summer break was nearing its end and that meant one thing, school was starting back up. The Avenger House, as Peter called it, was waking up to a bright summer day. Tony was the first one awake and was in the process of making breakfast when he saw Thor walking down the stairs. He knew things were still tense between him and Azura and for good reason since what she said on the last day of school was true. Peter backflipped off the stairs to grab a piece of toast before sitting down. Stephen had walked down the stairs when he saw Peter grab the piece of toast. Loki and Azura came down the stairs next but there wasn’t anything wrong since she kept quiet all through breakfast. Heading outside, she saw that Erin and Harry were heading towards the park. She looked at Loki and her eyes quickly changed from gold to amber and he went outside with her and followed the Potter Siblings.  
“Is everything alright, Harry?” Erin asked  
“I’ve been having nightmares about that night.” Harry said and looked up to see that Dudley and his friends had arrived.   
“Go home, Dudley this doesn’t concern you.” Erin said but Dudley refused to budge and made fun of Harry’s nightmare. Erin grabbed her cousin by the shirt collar and was about to punch him for once, but she heard a storm coming and wasn’t sure if it was a normal storm or if the Thunder God was mad. The trio found shelter under a bridge and was attacked by a dementor. Harry made it back off and found not only his neighbor but also Azura and Loki. They brought Dudley home and he wasn’t feeling well so as usual it was blamed on Harry. They watched an owl fly in to bring a letter and it was from the Ministry saying that Harry was expelled. Erin glared at her uncle for his joke and she looked at Azura.   
“We’ll fix this don’t worry.” she said and they waited for the aunt and uncle to leave. The Potter Siblings fell asleep so Azura and Loki stood watch.  
“Can you believe the nerve on that guy?” she asked while filing her nails  
“A person who acts like that doesn't deserve to be called family.” Loki said and looked to see the door open. Moody was there with some friends and they went to get the Potters. Heading outside, Moody had told them that Harry's expulsion was suspended until a hearing. Azura transformed into her dragon form and Loki easily hopped onto her back. They took off and flew around London, although Azura had to stay higher since they didn't want the people below to know the existence of dragons. They found their destination and all landed one after the other. Azura transformed back into human form and watched as an apartment showed up and they all went inside.   
They could hear arguing in the kitchen and while Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt went into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley saw them and told them to wait but she did tell Azura and Loki to stay and join in. The argument didn't last long since it was time for dinner and Harry was shown an article about him lying what happened last year. They all agreed that it wasn't true and Harry made up his mind to fight. Erin looked at her little brother like he lost his mind and Sirius could see that she was worried then again who could blame her.  
“No, you're not old enough yet.” Erin said but she remembered that she wasn't old enough yet either. Sirius could see that she was worried about her little brother and who could blame her.   
“We can fight.” Azura said knowing that they would need their skills soon enough. The next morning, Mr. Weasley took Harry to his hearing but he wasn't alone since Erin, Azura, and Loki were going too. They found the courtroom and Azura didn't like it but she wasn't the only one. She tried to keep calm but with Fudge’s stupidity, she could only claw the bench next to her. Luckily, one of the judges got Harry cleared of all charges and they headed out.   
“I hate that woman.” Azura said “Acting all prissy.”   
“Remus was right, Fudge has lost it.” Erin said and Harry nodded. They got to the train station where the other Avengers were waiting.   
“What happened?” Tony asked clearly worried  
“We saw Erin and Harry go to the park and we were attacked.” Azura said   
“Are you guys ok?” he asked  
“Yeah, we also had a hearing but he's cleared and can go back to school.” Loki said and they all got on the train. Heading back there for another year was going to be interesting since Erin realized that she didn't have that much more to go with her being in her 6th year. She had a distant look during the train ride for a while. “Erin, is everything all right?” Ron asked  
“No, I only have one more year before I graduate.” she said and rested her head against the wall. They reached the school and headed into the Great Hall but the Avengers stopped in their tracks.  
Oh, hell no! Not her! Azura thought and got to their seats. It was the horrible woman from the Ministry, Umbridge, sitting in the chair that Moody had vacated last year. Dumbledore had said that she was going to be professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts for the year and the Avengers paled since Azura and Loki had filled them in about her. The next day, Loki stayed at the back of the class but was about to start teaching when Umbridge came in. She was starting to talk to the students like they were children and Harry tried to tell her that they needed to defend themselves but she didn’t listen and gave the younger Potter Sibling detention. Loki stood next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, she won’t be here for long.” he said in a whisper and even left a dagger to emphasize his unease. To help the situation, some of the students wanted to fight back so they created Dumbledore’s Army. Peter even signed up to give them an inside and they needed it. The older Avengers were thinking of a way to get rid of the “Terror in Pink” that was Umbridge. Erin found them talking and she wanted to know if there was a spot for them to train in peace. The Room of Requirement was such a place. The teachings began and Umbridge tried to her best to figure out where it was and Azura had had enough.   
"Look here, Miss Uppity!" She said getting into the horrid lady's face "Just because we haven't been here that long, doesn't mean you have the right to be such a horrid hag and disrespect us!" Her eyes began to gain a golden glow as she glared at the cat-obsessed woman. The horrid woman just stood there while she was letting the words sink in but it was Azura's eyes that were freezing her in place. Loki let out a small groan due to him getting excited watching his lover tear into the woman. Umbridge finally stormed away in a huff and Azura's eyes returned to their normal topaz gold. "That was amazing, my love and now I must have you." Loki said, his voice husky with lust. "Alright, after we find a quiet place." she said easily calming him with her finger on his lips. Erin and Harry were shocked to see someone else besides Professor McGonagall stand up to her. "I despise bullies in any capacity." she said huffily and felt Loki grab her hand and they ran to go find a quiet room. The Room of Requirement opened up and revealed to show a four-poster bed covered in black satin sheets. They wasted no time in getting rid of each other's clothes and Loki playfully pushed Azura onto the bed. He slowly crawled his way up to her looking very predatory. They shared a kiss and explored each other's bodies until they became one, they were both sitting up with Loki behind her.  
"You were a tigress, love." He said, his voice hoarse from their actions.  
"I meant what I said." She said in between pants. They reached that peak which caused Loki to collapse on top of her.  
"I love it when you get all tough." He said trying to catch his breath.  
"If that's what gets you excited, then I should act tough all the time." She said jokingly as she brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. They cleaned themselves up before heading out. They helped Harry study for his O.W.L.s and Loki had a perfect idea. He found Erin and tilted his head to the side to tell her to follow him.  
“Is something wrong Professor?” she asked hoping that she wasn’t the one in trouble.  
“No, I need you to find the Weasley twins and tell them that Professor Stark and I need to see them.” he said  
“Sure, I’ll go find them.” she said and raced down the hall. It wasn’t long for Erin to find them.  
“Hey, guys.” she said  
“What’s up Erin?” Fred asked  
“Nothing much, Professor Laufeyson told me to find you two cause he and Professor Stark need to see you.” She said  
“Which Stark?” George asked  
“The younger one.” she replied and they nodded. Azura had found Loki and raised an eyebrow.  
“We’re getting rid of the horrid hag.” he said and looked to see Fred and George coming their way.  
“You wanted to see us Professors?” they asked in unison  
“Yes, I hear you two are quite the mischievous pair.” Loki said   
“That we are.” they said proudly  
“We need you to get rid of Umbridge.” Azura said and the boys grinned while looking at each other.  
“When?” Fred asked  
“During one of the exams in the Great Hall.” Loki told them and the boys nodded before racing off to get everything ready.   
“That should take care of that hag.”Loki said and he chuckled as Azura playfully pinned him against the wall.  
“You’re so devilishly handsome when you’re causing mischief.” she said kissing his neck.  
“I am the God of Mischief after all and careful love.” he said darkly “Don’t want to rouse the beast within.” they kissed but stopped when they saw Thor standing in the hallway.   
“Lady Azura, might I speak with you?” he asked and she looked at Loki, who nodded and stepped away.   
“What’s going on?” she asked  
“I just wanted to say that what you said during summer break was true and I was too headstrong to see it and I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” he said   
“Apology accepted.” she said and held out her hand which he took and they shook on it. Loki smiled to know that the tension between the two had finally lifted. The day of the exam finally arrived and the Weasley twins set their plan in motion which caused Umbridge to run. Before the twins left, they found Azura and Loki.   
“It’s been a blast Professors.” they said  
“Have fun out there boys.” Azura said  
“Create the most mischief.” Loki said and they shook the twins’ hands before they took off. Harry, Erin, and Hermione had gotten rid of Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest and they had to make a dash to the Ministry to get Sirius. The Ministry had sent the Avengers a letter thanking them for their heroics last year and they headed towards the Ministry. They found the Department of Mysteries and found Harry’s group, who seemed to be in trouble. Sirius arrived and punched Mr. Malfoy, with that it turned into a full on brawl. Sirius’ cousin Bellatrix Lestrange got the upper hand and killed Sirius. Remus held Harry back while Moody held back Erin. Azura was in hot pursuit in her German Shepherd form and was about to knock her down, when Harry caught up.   
Voldemort arrived and Azura stepped in between the Dark Lord and Harry growling. Dumbledore arrived and dueled with Voldemort while Azura kept Harry shielded. The two left and Azura nearly jumped when she heard Fudge behind them.   
Now, he believe us she thought sarcastically and looked to see that the others had arrived. Erin finally broke down and started crying. Harry hugged his older sister and then Remus hugged the both of them.  
“What do we do now Uncle Remus?” she asked   
“We fight is what we’re going to do.” Remus said and looked at the Avengers “From this day on, you’re honorary members of the Order of the Phoenix.” Dumbledore beckoned Erin to him and took her to the side.  
“I know next year is your last year and I need your help.” he said   
“Anything Professor.” she said  
“I’m on the search for something and I need your help getting it.” he said and she nodded. She knew that she had to tell Harry but she wasn’t sure on how he was going to take the news. The Avengers had a feeling that this was only going to get worse before it got better. Erin rejoined the group a second later.  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked  
“I’m going to go with Professor Dumbledore for the summer.” she said “So, don’t fight with Draco please.” and he nodded. They held a small funeral for Sirius and to honor the man, Azura transformed into a beautiful snow white wolf and let out a mournful howl. Remus held Erin close while Moody performed the service. Once the funeral was over, Erin went on her trip with the Headmaster while the Avengers decided to use the Order’s headquarters for the time being. The others were glad to find out that the tension between Azura and Thor had finally lifted and they were back to being comrades again. They were ready to start another year at the school but they were also ready to take down anything that decided to pop up and cause trouble.


	7. Year of the Storm

The Avengers headed back to the House and kept seeing Harry head to a diner. Peter also went with him since Erin was gone on her trip with the Headmaster. The two saw that not only Dumbledore was back but Erin was back as well. Harry looked at Dumbledore’s hand and saw that it looked burnt.   
“Hey, little brother.” Erin said and she hugged him  
“Hey, how was your trip?” he asked   
“It could’ve been better but now we’ve got bigger problems.” Erin said and three of them went to go find a colleague, Horace Slughorn, to ask him to teach this year.   
“He will try to collect you and Mr. Parker.” Dumbledore said and Erin knew that she was going to try and make it happen. The next day, they visited Fred and George’s shop and they were impressed.  
“Hello, boys.” Loki said with a grin  
“Hello, Professors.” the twins said and shook their hands  
“I love the place.” Azura said and the twins blushed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around to see the other shops were closed. They saw Malfoy and his mom head into Knockturn Alley for a meeting. The others looked to see that the others had left.   
“Oh, great.” Erin said frustrated  
“It’s alright, we’ll find them.” Tony said and they finally caught up with one another on the train.   
“This should be interesting and I hope nothing bad happens.” Peter said  
“I hope so too.” Tony agreed and they saw Harry walk by them. They headed to the station to head to the school but Professor Flitwick had asked them for verification.   
“Safety precautions.” he said after Stephen gave him a questioning look. They headed inside and found their seats. A moment later, Harry and Luna came in. Erin raised her eyebrow curiously.  
“Later.” Harry said and they heard about the safety precautions around the school. The next morning, Harry and Ron had a free period and Professor McGonagall said that the two could take Slughorn’s Potions class. Azura wanted to see what the class was about so she followed them and watched as Slughorn was telling them about the potions he brewed.   
“I will be giving a bottle of Felix Felicis as a prize.” Slughorn said and off the students went. Harry won and Azura eyed the book suspiciously. Harry visited Dumbledore’s office to try and figure out how to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry saw something swirl within the ring that was on the Headmaster’s desk.   
“What is that?” he asked  
“That is what I hope our friends will find out.” Dumbledore said. Harry attended Slughorn’s party along with Peter. The two stayed behind to talk to Slughorn but it didn’t work. The next day, it was a Quidditch match and Gryffindor won. Hermione thought that Harry put the liquid luck in Ron’s drink but he didn’t. The Gryffindor team celebrated but Hermione felt uneasy so Harry went to comfort her. They were trying to come up with dates for Slughorn’s Christmas party. While at the party, Harry was told that Dumbledore and Erin were traveling again and for the Christmas holidays they were invited to the Burrow.   
The Avengers were also invited and they all informed everyone about what was going on. Remus and Tonks were about to leave when they felt something go wrong.  
“We’ve got company.” Peter said and they were attacked. It was Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback, Harry raced after them and so did Ginny. Azura and Loki also followed. Azura found Greyback and he got her into a fight. He pinned her and bit her on the shoulder, she gave out a little scream but she knocked him off. She smelt burning wood and got back to the Burrow to find it in flames. The wound on her shoulder healed but it was still a little sore. Harry continued his lessons with Dumbledore and he tried again to get the memory. Harry found that Ron had eaten some chocolates but they were spiked with love potion. They fixed it, but Ron was poisoned and Harry fixed him. He was taken to the hospital wing and Azura was on edge hoping that there wasn’t a girl fight.   
Lavender ran off defeated and Azura had a satisfied look on her face before they were told to get out.   
“Professors?” Harry asked getting their attention  
“What is it?” Stephen asked  
“I saw something in Professor Dumbledore’s office.” he said  
“Saw something?” Azura asked   
“It was a ring but in the ring there was this swirling red liquid.” he said and everyone froze for a second.   
“I think I know what’s in the ring.” Stephen said and they all raced towards their room. They went through book after book.   
“I got it!” Peter said and he pointed to the page that was on the Infinity Stones.  
“Son of a bitch.” Tony said and found that the red liquid was the Reality Stone. They all looked at each other with the same expression “This can’t be good.” Harry wanted to try Slughorn one more time so he followed him to the greenhouse. Azura and Loki were on patrol when they saw them head towards Hagrid’s hut. They followed the two and found that Hagrid was about to have a funeral for his friend Aragog.   
Oh, hell no! Azura thought and hid behind her mate  
“It’s dead, love.” Loki said over his shoulder and she shook her head in fear. They did go inside and Harry finally got the memory that Dumbledore needed. Azura still shook trying to get the image out of her head. Harry and Dumbledore examined the memory finally finding the answers they sought. Dumbledore told Harry that Erin had helped him find the ring and was taking care of his hand. He had brought the Avengers into his office.   
“We need to find a place to hide the ring.” Dumbledore said and handed Stephen the ring. He created a magical container for the ring and the Headmaster asked Erin to go with them.   
“I’ve found a spot to bury this thing.” Stephen said and Azura found the Dark Tower so she can get the right amount of height. Erin was amazed at how Azura’s midnight purple dragon form looked. Stephen helped her up after Loki hopped on so she can have someone to hold onto. Stephen was going to follow them and she launched themselves into the air. While they were doing that, Harry and Dumbledore were on their way to find another Horcrux. Erin didn’t know how flying on dragonback was different and tightened her grip around Loki’s waist. Azura didn’t mind knowing that she was doing it out of fear.   
“It’s quicker than running and it’s not that bad.” she said hoping to reassure the older Potter sibling.   
“There!” Stephen said and they both landed on a grassy hill in Norway. Azura began to dig, her claws making short work of the dirt. Stephen buried the ring and placed a spell on it so no one can find it. Erin brought out her wand and she was a little hesitant to wipe their memories of burying the ring.   
“I can tell that you’re having trouble making your decision and I know it’ll be for our own good.” Azura said looking at her with a golden eye.   
“Would it be better if we did this at the castle?” she asked “I want to make sure that my little brother is alright.” Azura nodded and they headed back to the castle. Erin wiped their memories on burying the ring when they got to the school grounds. They heard commotion and headed to see that Greyback and Bellatrix were back. Harry tried to stop them but Snape stopped him. Before Snape left, he looked at Erin with a sad look on his face.  
“I’m sorry little one.” he said and followed the others who had brought Malfoy with them. The teachers had found Dumbledore’s body and had a funeral in the courtyard. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the Astronomy Tower along with Erin and the Avengers.   
“I’m not coming back cause I have to finish what Dumbledore started.” Harry said  
“We’re coming with you.” Hermione said and the Avengers were figuring out who was going to stay and who was going to with them.   
“Peter can come with Loki and I.” Azura said  
“Are you going to be alright out there?” Tony asked  
“I can handle anything.” she said  
“That’s my girl, take care out there you three.” Tony said and they watched as Fawkes flew over the castle.   
“We’re going with you.” Peter said  
“So am I.” Erin said “I’d rather take the Dark Lord down than study.” she also felt bad for Malfoy and hoped to see him again. They left for the station to head back to London to go for one more summer. The Avenger House was going to be up for sale after the inhabitants left, Thor watched the skies as they wept too.   
“Good luck out there you three.” Tony said and gave Azura a bracelet so they can keep in contact with the others before the trio walked over to the Dursley’s house. The sleeping arrangements were odd, but Peter slept on the couch with Loki sleeping in one of the chairs and Azura slept in the other chair. They did spend some time coming up with battle plans.   
“This is going to be dangerous.” Azura said “Are you sure that you guys want to do this?”  
“Yes.” Harry and Erin said   
“Alright, we’ll leave once the Order gets here.” Loki said and they nodded. Azura kept a nightly patrol as a German Shepherd making sure that everything was safe when the Order finally arrived. She saw the other Avengers head out to get ready for the school year to keep their cover and the Avenger House disappeared now that it was empty. The Dursleys were unsure on what to do with three extra people but they didn’t say anything. Erin knew that they were going into hiding soon to keep them out of the upcoming war.


	8. The War to End All Wars

Summer was finally coming to an end and the Dursleys had finally left.   
“The Order is on their way here.” Peter said and saw that Erin was ready to leave. Azura was already outside in dragon form keeping watch. Hearing Hagrid’s motorcycle, she gave the signal of three sharp chirps. Harry became seven and they split up. Loki and Peter went with Azura and they headed towards The Burrow. The others arrived and they went to take care of a wounded George. They had a wedding for Fleur and Bill but that was stopped due to an attack by the Death Eaters and they had to go on the run again. They went to Sirius’ house to hide for a bit.   
“I got to give Dad an update.” she said and started up the bracelet that her dad gave her.  
“Hey, Little Sparrow.” Tony said  
“We were under attack.” she said   
“Are you guys alright?” he asked worried  
“Yeah, we’re at the old Order hangout.” she said  
“Alright, be careful out there.” Tony said and she nodded before hanging up. She rejoined the others to find them making more battle plans.   
“Anything?” Peter asked   
“Dad couldn’t say anything so I’m guessing it’s worse at the school.” Azura said and looked around at the place. “We can’t stay for too long.”   
“I know, but we have to find out the secret to the locket.” Erin said and she saw the Kreacher was skulking around. Azura had an idea.  
“Pete?” she said  
“What’s up?” Peter asked  
“You remember that room with the Black family tree all over the walls?” she said  
“Yeah.” he said and Azura handed him the letter with the initials on it.  
“Find those initials. They should be on that family tree somewhere.” she said and Peter took off. He looked around the room and he finally found it.   
“I found the initials but we have a problem.” he said  
“What’s the problem?” Erin asked  
“The initials are for a Regulus Arcturus Black and the locket is a fake.” Peter said. Harry looked at Erin and they all knew what they had to do. They had to find the real one and it was in the Ministry of Magic. They each took Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves while Azura, Loki, and Peter had to find another way in. They got the real locket and went into hiding.   
“That was fun.” Peter said and they found themselves in the woods.   
“We need to get rid of this thing.” Erin said and they’ve tried everything but nothing worked and they realized that the locket was another Horcrux and not even Azura’s hottest flames, which were black as night, couldn’t destroy it. Ron left out of frustration so the others decided to go to Godric’s Hollow to get more information. Erin, Harry, and Hermione went ahead and found the home of wizard historian Bathilda Bagshot.   
“I don’t like this.” Peter said  
“I don’t like this either.” Azura said and Peter sensed incoming danger. They got out of there and found themselves in another forest. Harry found the Sword of Gryffindor in the lake and went to get it but Ron helped him out and tossed the locket. Ron stabbed the locket and Erin did a mental count in her head of which Horcruxes were destroyed and which ones were still out there.   
“How many are there now?” Peter asked  
“The ring is destroyed and so is the diary.” Erin said “The locket is the newest one. So, we have three left somewhere.”   
“I think we need to visit Xenophilius Lovegood and ask what he knows.” Hermione said and Azura transformed into a bigger dragon form to get everyone on her back. She took off and listened to Hermione’s directions to get there. The Lovegood house looked like a chess piece and Azura landed just in time to see Xenophilius coming outside. He told them of the Deathly Hallows, three items of power, and Hermione read the “Story of the Three Brothers” which said that the youngest brother had the Invisibility Cloak. Erin remembered that the youngest brother was Ignotus Peverell, her family’s ancestor and they had one of the Hallows.   
“I wonder where the other two are.” she said and then Peter stiffened sensing danger.  
“Hide.” he hissed and they hid. Snatchers, wizards looking for bounties, had found them and taken them.  
“We got to save them.” Erin said and Azura transformed back into her dragon form. They followed and made it to Malfoy Manor. Azura landed a block away and they crept towards the house.   
“Anyone got any ideas?” Peter asked  
“I might have an idea.” Azura said and headbutted the wall making everyone inside jump. They made it out, but it wasn’t without loss. Dobby, the house-elf, had been mortally wounded and died. Erin and Harry made a grave for him by the sea at Shell Cottage.   
“This death won’t be the only one.” Peter said  
“I hope not.” Loki said and they stayed at Shell Cottage for a little longer and the Golden Trio went to talk to Griphook, one of the goblins at Gringotts, and he said that there was another Horcrux in the bank. They left for Gringotts the next day and found the Horcrux which was a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff.   
“I have a feeling that one of those things is at the school.” Peter said and that meant that they were going back.   
“Hey, I got an update for you dad.” Azura said  
“Lay it on me.” he said  
“We’ve found another one of those things and we think another one is at the school.” she said   
“We can try and find it.” he said “Be careful coming back.” and she hung up This is going to be interesting. She thought and waited for the signal to go ahead.   
“Alright, we’re going back.” Erin said and they headed to Hogsmeade Village to meet Dumbledore’s younger brother and he wanted Voldemort gone just like the others. They found a secret passage back to the school and everyone was happy to see them come back.   
“Welcome back, you guys.” Neville said and Harry told them about their plan and they went to act like nothing happened.  
“Kid! You’re back!” Tony said and he hugged Azura happy to see her again.  
“What happened?” she asked  
“Well, nothing really and we’ve been hanging back waiting for you guys.” he said and that’s when they heard Voldemort saying to give up Harry or be wiped out. The Slytherin students were taken to their Common Room and Draco took one look at Erin hoping that she would forgive him but he knew that it wasn’t the right time yet. The others began getting ready for war and set up protective barriers around the school. Voldemort arrived and started taking down the barrier. He succeeded in taking down the barrier and entered the school. The war was finally started and everyone was giving the fight their best. The Hydra agents were taken out with ease and there was one left but Azura caught him and took him out herself.   
They helped wherever they could and Erin saw that Fred, Tonks, Remus, and a few others had died during the fight. Hermione had killed Greyback and then she went with Ron to get a Basilisk fang to destroy the cup. That was destroyed and then they wondered what the sixth one was. Something’s wrong, he should be weak by now Erin thought Oh, God there’s a seventh one! She raced to find one of the Avengers and found Stephen sending some Acromantulas back to the woods.   
“We have a problem.” Erin said  
“What is it?” Stephen asked  
“There’s a seventh one!” Erin said and the realization hit her once she found out what it was. Voldemort had asked Snape to see him and Erin had followed silently. Nagini the snake had attacked before she and her master left. She made sure that Voldemort left before she went to her uncle.   
“Uncle, please don’t go.” she said her voice breaking and she saw Harry walking up to them.  
“Take it.” Snape said before he passed and Erin broke down. Harry pocketed the memory and held his sister close as she wept for the loss of both her Uncle Remus and Uncle Severus.  
“Promise me, promise me you’ll take Voldemort down.” she said   
“I promise.” Harry said and he went to go find Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Erin looked to see Azura standing in the doorway.   
“We need to go.” she said and they left the room “I know how you feel when it comes to loss.” Erin nodded and they went into the courtyard where Voldemort was waiting. Harry defeated him once and for all and gained the trust of the Elder Wand. He fixed his own and threw away the Elder Wand knowing that it was for the best. Erin forgave Draco and repaired their relationship.   
“I think it’s time we went home.” Stephen said and opened a portal back to the Avengers Compound.  
“Thank you for helping us.” Erin said  
“You’re welcome.” Tony said and they headed back to their home knowing that they had honorary Avengers. Steve and the other Avengers were happy to see them home finally and they knew that everything was right in the world. The Death Eaters were defeated and the Hydra agents went into hiding but were eventually found and taken down. The Avengers went back to saving the world from threats on their own shores.   
“I love this job!” Peter said after a day of saving the world and crashed on the couch to enjoy a movie.  
“This is a perfect way to unwind.” Thor said and Loki sat next to Azura holding her close  
“I couldn’t agree more.” he said and everyone watched the movie just happy to be home.


End file.
